


Footsteps (and how not to follow them) by Traincat

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Audio Format: DownloadGen Fic, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kaede's first night on the job, she got tossed into a building. Kaede just wants to be a Hero of her own, but Tiger and Barnaby keep getting in the way.





	Footsteps (and how not to follow them) by Traincat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [footsteps (and how not to follow them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302960) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



**Fic** : [Footsteps (and how not to follow them) by Traincat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302960)  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Footsteps%20%28and%20How%20Not%20to%20Follow%20Them%29.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
